A conventional spine cage or implant is characterized by a kidney bean shaped body which is typically inserted in tandem posteriorly through the neuroforamen of the distracted spine after a trial implant creates a pathway. Existing devices for interbody stabilization have important and significant limitations, including inability to expand and distract the endplates while fixing the device to prevent relative movement between the device and an adjacent vertebral body. Current devices for interbody stabilization include static spacers composed of titanium, PEEK, and high performance thermoplastic polymer produced by VICTREX, (Victrex USA Inc, 3A Caledon Court; Greenville, S.C. 29615), carbon fiber, or resorbable polymers. Moreover, current interbody spacers do not maintain interbody lordosis and can contribute to the formation of a straight or even kyphotic segment and the clinical problem of “flatback syndrome.” Separation of vertebral endplates increases space available for the neural elements, specifically the neural foramen. Existing static cages do not reliably improve space for the neural elements. Therefore, what is needed is a spinal implant that will provide space for the neural elements posteriorly between the vertebral bodies, or at least maintain the natural bone contours to avoid neuropraxia (nerve stretch) or encroachment.
Conventional devices for intervertebral body stabilization includes poor interface between bone and the biomaterial of the device. Conventional static interbody spacers form a weak interface between bone and biomaterial. Although the surface of such implants is typically provided with a series of ridges or coated with hydroxyapetite, the ridges may be in parallel with applied horizontal vectors or side-to-side motion. That is, the ridges or coatings on the implant offer little resistance to movement applied to either side the endplates. Thus, nonunion is common in allograft, titanium and polymer spacers, due to motion between the implant and host bone.